Life Goes On
by ReadingLover17
Summary: Now that Naraku is dead, and the sacred jewel has vanished, life goes on for the Inuyasha gang. There's a marriage, pregnancy, and one big choice. InuxKag MirxSan SessxRin KogxAya
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic, buts its my first Inuyasha fic. I've loved the show ever since the first time I watched it. I recently just finished watching Inuyasha the final act. I loved it! This takes place right after the final act. This will be written in short drabbles. Hope you enjoy it! **

Two weeks after Kagome returned to the Feudal era Inuyasha asked her to marry him. She immediately agreed. She loves Inuyasha with all of her heart. She wanted to start a family with him just like Sango and Miroku. They were wedded a few days later. The wedding was a simple one held in Kadae's village, where they lived. Kagome wore a pink kimono with white flowers on it. Inuyasha wore his usual robe of the fire rat. Kadae wedded them. Sango, Miroku, and there three children were present. As well as Shippo and Kohaku. Immediately after the ceremony was over, Inuyasha scooped her up and started heading towards there small house next to Sango and Miroku's. Kagome's cheeks flushed. She waved goodbye to the others. Inuyasha bent his head down to kiss her. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. Suddenly Sesshomaru passed them by them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed.

Kagome assumed he came to see Rin. As he did every few weeks. Each time he came he would bring her gifts, this time he was holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"Hey big brother! You just missed the wedding!" she yelled.

He shot a glance at her out of the corner of his eye but then focused back on Rin. Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru always seemed to get so annoyed when she called him big brother. Inuyasha set her down when they were inside home. Kagome pulled her hair out of her bun.

"What do you want me to cook Inuyasha? I could make-"

Inuyasha's lips came crashing onto hers. A small moan escaped her lips as she melted into his kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

**Next up is Inuyasha and Kagome's honeymoon! Where will Inuyasha take her? Find out next time! And don't worry soon there will be other couple fluff besides Inuyasha and Kagome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's some more Kagome and Inuyasha fluffyness coming at ya! Warning it gets a little steamy at the end. **

"Kagome close your eyes."

She cocked her head.

"But why Inuyasha?"

"Just do it, damn it!"

She finally closed her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her onto his back. Wind rushed against her face. She opened her eyes and slowly and peaked over his shoulder.

"Keep them closed!" he yelled.

She sighed and forced her eyes closed. They ran for what seemed like hours to her. He finally stopped, she felt her feet hit the ground. He grabbed her hands and started to lead her forward.

"Can I open them yet?"

"No." he said firmly.

He continued to lead her forward. They finally stopped. She heard the sound of crickets around them. She felt Inuyasha step to the side.

"Okay, open them."

Her eyes flew opened, she gasped at what she saw. A small lake was before them. The lake was surrounded by hundreds of weeping willow trees. She seen a small hut off in the distance. Fireflies danced off the water. She turned to Inuyasha awestricken.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Kadae told me about this place, I thought maybe we could spend a few days here. Just the two of us." he said his face flushed.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He ran his hand through her hair. He suddenly scooped her up and ran up one of the trees. He adjusted himself on one of the branches, then sat her on his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Warm tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"K-Kagome? What's the matter? What'd I do?"

"Nothing Inuyasha everything's perfect."

He continued to stare at her unconvinced. She planted a kiss on his lips. Fireflies danced past them. The sweet kiss started to burn with desire. Inuyasha pulled her hips against him, her fingers trailed down his hair. Inuyasha suddenly jumped down from the tree, and started walking towards the hut. Kagome giggled and kissed down his neck. She finally all she wanted, and that was Inuyasha.

**Please review so I know if I should continue this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Some more Inuyasha and Kagome! Don't worry I'll be adding the other couple fluff soon. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know someone likes my story! **

Inuyasha scavenged through a field of flowers near the hut. Picking up every kind of flower he could find. He wanted to bring them to Kagome before she woke up. Suddenly his tensaiga started to vibrate at his side. He firmly grasped it and looked off to the left. Sesshomaru stopped walking to gazed at him for a moment. Hm, look at you Inuyasha you don't even belong to yourself anymore he thought as he walked past him. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru with his eyes as far as he could.

"Keh!"

He turned his attention back to the flowers. So far he had white, pink, and yellow flowers. He couldn't tell the difference between them, but he remembered Kagome said she liked the pink ones. He grabbed a few more pink flowers and walked back to the hut. Kagome was still sleeping soundly on the small futon. He sat on the floor in front of her. He always loved to watch her sleep.

"Inuyasha." she whispered happily.

She would frequently call out his name in her sleep. It always brought a smile to his face. Her black lashes fluttered opened. She smiled when she seen him with the flowers in his hands.

"These are for you, wench."

She sat up so her legs hung off the side of the futon. She grabbed the blanket to cover her flesh, and took the flowers from his hand.

"These are beautiful."

She pecked his lips.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned back against her legs. She ran her hands through his hair and started humming softly. His ears pricked up, he spun around.

"How do you know that song!"

"Huh?"

"That song you were just humming, how do you know it? His eyes danced back and forth.

"Well, it came to me in a dream. A women was singing it behind me, but when I would turn toward her, she would vanish."

Inuyasha's forehead creased.

"My mother would always hum that to me, to help me fall asleep." he whispered.

"It had to be your mother then Inuyasha!" she said with a grin.

He leaned back into her legs and gazed off into the distance.

"You know, she seemed happy Inuyasha."

He continued to stare off into the distance. She stroked his hair.

"I've been thinking Kagome, maybe we should go visit my mothers grave." he mumbled.

Kagome nodded.

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh how I love writing Inuyasha and Kagome fluffy! Haha. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha was silent as they headed for Izayoi's grave. Kagome sat comfortably on Inuyasha's back, she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine."

She could see humming his mother's song brought back memories to him. She didn't mind taking a little break from there honeymoon, to visit Inuyasha's mothers grave. Inuyasha never did say much about his mother, she could tell it was painful for him. She knew how rough Inuyasha's childhood was, thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. A small village came into view, Inuyasha sprinted towards the wooded area beside the village.

"Inuyasha why aren't we going through the village?"

"It holds nothing but bad memories for me, my mother and I lived outside the village a ways. It's where she's buried."

Suddenly a mother and daughter came into view. They were kneeled on the ground picking herbs. The mothers eyes widened when she seen them. Her child instinctively ran to her side. Inuyasha sprinted pasted them. The woods cleared. Inuyasha stopped, they were suddenly standing in a large field. One lone house stood in the field. Kagome hopped down from his back and grabbed his hand. He started walking, leading her with him. Kagome stopped in front of a small headstone beside a tree. She immediately knelt down and clasped her hands together. She listened to Inuyasha's footsteps as he walked away.

"_Izayoi I'm glad I finally get to speak with you. I want to thank you for bring Inuyasha into this world. I was destined to meet your son. We've recently gotten married, I wish you could of been here to give us your blessing. I know you were trying to tell me in my dream that you're at peace, and you wanted Inuyasha to know that. He loves you very much. I promise you, I will always love and take care of him."_

A warm gust of wind brushed through her hair. Inuyasha stood above her with yellow flowers in his hands. He knelt down next to her and placed the flowers on her headstone carefully. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away to give him some alone time.

"_Hey mom, I really miss you. I haven't forgotten about you, you loved and protected me with your very life. You loved me like I was a normal child. I know this isn't the first time you met Kagome. I love her, with everything I have. You always told me I'd find someone who would love and accept me as I am, and I finally found her. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile, I'll try to come back more often. I love you. _

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome screamed.

**Ahh cliff hanger! Sorry had to do it! Any tips, suggestions, advice? Don't be afraid to let me know. Review pretty please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks so much for your reviews! I took a little break from KagxInu. So here's some SesxRin for ya! Enjoy! **

Sesshomaru walked aimlessly through the forest, Jaken right at his heals. Ever since Rin started living in the human village something in him changed. He couldn't make sense of it. He had over come his father, he had extraordinary power which was all the thought he ever wanted. But yet he felt as if he needed something more. He growled.

"Um uhh Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

He ignored Jaken and quickened his pace. Dark clouds rolled above them.

"My Lord it appears it is going to rain!" Jaken yelled.

Rain started to pour down on them. It wouldn't be long now. Rin was getting older, her body was changed more and more each time he seen her. Soon she would have to make her decision. She had experienced both a human life style and life with him. He found himself standing in the middle of Kadea's village. He went to the house that smelled strongly of Rin. She laid alone on the floor asleep. A fire was a blaze in the middle of the room. He sat beside her and leaned against the wall. Jaken sat against the opposite wall shivering.

"Doesn't Lady Kadea usually share this hut with Rin, my Lord?"

He could smell Kadea a few huts away with another human. The storm outside raged. The rain slapped against the side of the hut. He glanced up at Jaken who was snoring loudly. He heard a whimpered beside him. Rin's face was scrunched in displeasure. She whimpered louder.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she mumbled.

He wonder what she could be dreaming about that caused her such pain. She had said his name there was no mistaking it.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she screamed.

He cocked his head.

"Rin." he murmered.

She still didn't wake up. He placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. Her eyes fluttered opened. A smile formed on her face.

"My Lord." she whispered.

**Aw I love Sesshomaru! Haha. Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more Inuyasha and Kagome steam! Hey what can I say, there newlyweds!**

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at hearing Kagome scream his name. He took off toward the village. Everyone in the village was out in its center. There eyes widened with fear when he came into view. A man was holding Kagome's arms behind her back. He growled and grabbed his tensaiga. He felt his eyes start to rim with red. The women from the forest stepped out of the crowd.

"That's him! That's the demon I seen bewitching this girl!" she screamed in fear.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. Kagome turn towards the women.

"No you don't understand! He's not bewitching me! Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to break free.

"Let her go now!" he growled and pointed the tensaiga at the man holding her.

Suddenly an old man appeared from a hut. He walked out into the center of the village. All the villagers bowed as he walked past them. He gazed at Inuyasha for awhile. There was no fear in his eyes. He bowed his head at Inuyasha.

"Let the girl go." he said smoothly.

The villagers widened there eyes at him, but did as he said. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. He embraced her tightly.

"You alright?" he murmured.

She nodded into his chest. They turned back toward the villagers. Inuyasha kept his arm protectively around her waist. The villagers still eyed them horrified. Inuyasha sneered at them as they walked out of the village. Kagome stopped and bowed before the old man.

"Thank you sir."

He simply nodded at her. They walked in silence until they were out of the village.

"Who was that old man Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, but I ought a tear the bastard that had his hands on you apart."

She smiled and leaned into Inuyasha's chest. He kissed the top of her head and lifted her up to cradled her in his arms. She leaned up to kiss him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned and kissed down her neck.

"You drive me crazy, wench."

She looked into the golden eyes that she fell in love with so long ago. Inuyasha was her other half. They were truly destined to met. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Inuyasha." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Hurry back to the hut."

She felt a smirk form on his face. He took off running with god like speed.

**Awe what love birds!** **Review please! They give me inspiration to write! Feel free to throw any suggestions at me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry its been so long! School has been hectic! But right now I'm on spring break, so I'll be updating more frequently! When I first started writing this I thought this would just be just fun little one shots. But now I'm starting to add a bit of a plot line in. Enjoy! **

"Hm, when will Inuyasha and Kagome be back." Shippo wondered out loud.

Miroku and Sango were busy hanging laundry on the line. There youngest son Misao was strapped to Sango's back. The twin girls ran around them, picking flowers.

"Be patient Shippo." Sango hummed.

"I'm sure they wont leave until that hut has been completely destroyed." Miroku said as he strung out one of the girl's kimonos on the line.

Sango glared at him.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Nothing my lovely wife. Haha." he mumbled.

Shippo rolled his eyes. The girls started running into the distance. They stood up. Kagome and Inuyasha came into view, the girls were right at there heels.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said happily.

Shippo flung himself into her arms. She hugged the fox demon tightly.

"We missed you!" Shippo exclaimed.

"We missed you guys too!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Has Sesshomaru been here?"

Sango nodded.

"He came here last night when it was raining, and stayed in Rin's hut."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, and glanced over at her mate.

"Inuyasha, you don't think they're?"

"Keh! That's ridiculous."

He has been coming to see Rin a lot more often lately. Maybe he was planning on mating her? Nevertheless she'd have to talk to Rin about it later. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Come take a walk with me."

He gave her a quizzical look, but started walking with her.

"You don't think Sesshomaru's going to mate Rin do you?"

"Like I said that's ridiculous. Sesshomaru hates humans."

She pondered that for awhile. She knew deep down Sesshomaru had a soft spot for Rin. Her thoughts were pushed aside when she spotted the bone eaters well. A wave of homesickness washed over her. When she was finally able to return to the feudal era, she was so happy. She loved being here with Inuyasha and her friends. She ran her hands over the wells surface. She still wished she could see her family, but what if she became trapped in her era again?

"You miss them don't you?" Inuyasha whispered.

She sighed.

"Yes."

He grabbed her hand.

"Lets go to them."

Her eyes widened.

"But what if we get trapped in my era."

"You said yourself it just took wanting to come back to get here right?"

She nodded.

"You don't want to stay in your era right? You just want to go for awhile?"

She nodded again. He smirked.

"Then lets go, wench."

She smiled as they jumped into the well hand in hand.

**Please review! (I've enabled anonymous reviews as well!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bet you all thought I gave up on this story huh? I know it's been over a year and the only excuse I have is life. I never truly gave up on this story. Because I'll always love Inuyasha. I recently just watched the final act over again which has inspired me to start this up again. I'm sorry you guys I know you must hate me! But I hope I haven't lost you all as readers, because I love you guys! This picks up right where the last chapter ended. Enjoy! **

Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "C'mon well please work please work!" she repeated in her head over and over again. Inuyasha tightened his arm around her. She heard his feet hit the floor as he cradled her. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Well, Inuyasha did it work?" she whispered.

He sat her on her feet gently. She slowly opened her eyes. They were in the shrine. Her shrine. In her world. She gasped.

"Were here! It worked!" she exclaimed

"Of course it did." Inuyasha smirked.

She immediately grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started dragging him along as she ran through her yard. She swung the door open to her house so fast she thought it might break.

"Mama! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" she yelled.

Her mother was frozen with a pot of tea in her hands. Her grandfather was sitting at the table eyes widened. She could see the age on her mothers face. She had more wrinkle lines and her hair was starting to gray. Her mother ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" she said with her voice full of tears.

Her mother pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"You look wonderful! So beautiful!"

She smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks Mama!"

Her mother turned her attention to Inuyasha. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of my girl. You are a fine husband." she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked at her mother puzzled.

"How did you know we were married?" she exclaimed.

Her mother laughed.

"Oh, honey I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Hey when do I get a hello?" her grandpa grumbled.

"Oh, gramps!"

She kneeled beside him and hugged him. She could see more age on his face too. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. My backs been hurting other wise I would of gotten up and hugged you."

She hugged her grandpa tighter.

"I'm sure Kadea and I can mix something up for you to ease the pain." she whispered.

"You've been studying medicine?" he said with wide eyes.

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Kagome what a wonderful practice! We're so proud of you!"

Inuyasha was eyeing the whole scene carefully. She could tell he was thinking something but she didn't know what. She stood up and returned to his side. She rested her head on his chest, and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Mama where's Sota?"

Her mother giggled.

"Oh, he's out with his girlfriend dear. He's bringing her over for dinner tonight. I hope you will stay!" she said as she poured them all some tea.

She looked up at Inuyasha. He nodded once. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We would love to stay Mama."

Her mother clapped cheerfully and went back to preparing dinner. She and Inuyasha sat down and drank there tea with her grandfather. They all laughed and chatted idly for an hour or so. Her mother started to lay all the beautiful prepared dishes on the table.

"Mama this is wonderful!" she exclaimed

She glanced over at Inuyasha he was practically drooling.

"Sota should be here any minute now." her mother said excitedly.

Kagome sprung up out of her seat.

"Inuyasha! We have to cover your ears we can't scare Sota's girlfriend!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, Kagome's beautiful brown eyes stopped him in his tracks. He snapped his mouth shut.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Kagome spun on her heel and ran into her room to retrieve his old blue hat. She came back in a flash and plopped it on his head. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and watched his face heat up.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Keh."

She gracefully sat back down in her seat. Just as she did so Sota, and a young girl following behind him walked through the door. She could see the maturity on his face. After all he was in high school now.

"Hey mom I'm starving is dinner do-"

His sentence trailed off when he laid eyes on her.

"Sister?"

She got up and hugged him.

"The one and only" she whispered.

Sota's girlfriend eyed them with a nervous smile on her face. She pulled out of Sota's embrace and shook her hand. She was a pretty girl. She had chestnut brown hair falling just above her shoulders and a warm friendly face.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, Sota's sister."

She placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"And this is my husband Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her with an expression that said I'm not amused. She pinched him.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

The girls eyes widened.

"Umm don't mind him. Anyway your name is?"

"Kita Omishero." she said softly.

She smiled at Kita then politely took her seat back next to Inuyasha. Kita sat down next to gramps and Sota sat next to her. Sota nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good to see you Inuyasha!" Sota exclaimed.

"You too kid." he said gruffly.

"I'm no kid! I'm almost as tall as you!" he said with a laugh.

"You'll always be a kid to me."

Kagome's mother sat down.

"There's no use letting this food get cold! Eat everyone!"

As she picked up her chop sticks Inuyasha already had about five things on his plate. Her mother giggled happily. They all ate until they were stuffed. They chatted happily until nightfall, that's when her and Inuyasha decided to take their leave. Her mother gave her a bag full of clothes and other miscellaneous items. She hugged her mother.

"You take care and come back soon."

"I will Mama! Now that the well works again!"

"Goodbye Kagome."

As soon as they were a few steps outside the door Inuyasha scooped her up.

"That kinda hurt when you pinched me ya know." he grumbled.

She kissed him passionately on the lips, then on the shoulder where she pinched him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her gently on the neck.

"Let's go home."

She nodded in agreement.

"Home."

**Review please! I'd love to hear what you thought! I'm also open to suggestions for a future chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've read and appreciated each one of them! You guys had some great suggestions! The beginning of this chapter is in Rin's point of view so we'll get some RinxSesshy action, and then it switches back to Kagome's point of view. Enjoy! **

Rin was out in the herb field, picking out some medical ingredients that Kaede had asked her too. She hummed while she cut each herb carefully with her small knife and placed them in her basket. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and Kaede had said to be back before dark. She quickly started cutting the remainder of the herbs she needed. She glanced up at the sky again. She needed to hurry, the dark was no place for a small human girl. A sharp pain pulled her out of her thoughts. She stared at her hand. The knife had cut the palm open all the way across.

"Darn it." she mumbled under her breath.

She quickly pressed the end of her kimono to it and applied as much pressure as she could.

"Hnn. So careless."

She gasped and stared up at Sesshomaru's tall figure. He was looking down at her with an empty expression as usual. His silky silver hair floated in the wind. She blushed from embarrassment.

"I know my lord." she whispered.

"Rise."

She slowly stood up in front of Sesshomaru and stared down at her feet. He grabbed her wrist with a gentleness that surprised her and turned her hand. It was still bleeding profusely. He slowly leaned down and licked the whole length of the wound. She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. To her surprise the bleeding started to slow slightly. He grabbed the end of her kimono and tore a strip off. She watched him work with such delicate hand motions for a demon.

"Now let's go I'll walk you back."

She starred down at her wrapped hand then nodded.

-(Divider)-

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Sango said frantically.

"Sure guys! Inuyasha and I can watch them for a few hours!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha groaned as the twins sat on his shoulder and pulled at his ears.

"See, everything will be fine Sango! Let's go have a relaxing night." Miroku said encouragingly.

Kagome cradled sleeping baby Misao.

"Yeah we got this! Go have fun!"

Sango looked at her children carefully.

"Well… alright. We'll be back in a few hours."

She shooed them out the door.

"Bye guys! Have fun!"

"Now what'd you go and do that for!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"SSSHH!"

She sat Misao down on the mattress carefully.

"Do what?" she whispered.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground with the twins still crawling all over him.

"What'd you go and volunteer us for babysitting for?" he exclaimed.

"I said be quiet! And they could use a night out. It's not going to kill us to do them a favor."

"Keh! It might kill me if they don't cut out this ear pulling!"

"Girls." she whispered

Both the girls looked at her giggling.

"Can you not pull on the doggy's ears? He doesn't like that."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open

"Yes lady Kagome!" they said in sync.

Inuyasha stood up with the girls clapping and giggling at his heels.

"Did you just say dog!?" he screamed.

"Well they always call you doggy anyway! Your names to hard for them to say!" she exclaimed.

He leaned in closer to her face. She tried angrily pushing him back. He didn't budge. Here we go she said to herself.

"That don't mean you gotta call me it!" he screamed.

Misao started crying. She smacked her forehead.

"You woke him up thank you!"

She cradled Misao and rocked him.

"I'm so sorry baby! Inuyasha is a big fat meanie head! He woke you up didn't he! Aww, you poor thing!" she crooned.

Inuyasha plopped down with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed and his ear was twitching, you could practically see the steam roll of him. She giggled and set Misao back down, he was already back to sleep. The girls were leaning on each other and yawning. They were just to cute. A spitting image of their mother. She picked the girls up and tucked them in next to their brother.

"Inuyasha and I will be right here if you need anything." she whispered.

"Lady Kagome?" Mina whispered

"Yes Mina?"

"Mai and I love you and Inuyasha with all our hearts."

She felt a tear spring to her eye and smiled.

"We love you both too. Now go to sleep." She kissed them both on the forehead.

Kagome quietly crept over and sat next to Inuyasha on the floor. His face looked peaceful and beautiful. She swore she could see a small smile on his face. She loved when he looked like this.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

He sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted. You taught me a lot about understanding people. But I still react like I used to sometimes." he whispered.

She giggled.

"No I like that about you. Don't change."

He planted a small kiss on her lips and mumbled under his breath.

"Sure. Anything for you."

**What'd you guys think? Review please! In the up coming chapters there's going to be some drama! Until next time, bye guys! **


End file.
